Previously, many types of covers have been used to protect the tops of tables against physical abuse and to extend the utility. There are two major categories of covers, the first using a flexible pliant material, either singly or backed with a resilient substance used primarily on a flat table. The second adds more protection by including a rigid structural surface hinged together and positioned on top of the table for protection and, in some cases, to extend the surface. Pool tables are normally covered by a simple cloth or may be used as a dining or buffet table by the addition of flat rigid panels that span the recessed playing surface to accommodate the dual usage.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U. S. Patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Filing Date ______________________________________ 3,048,459 Moore Aug. 7, 1962 2,954,635 Stotter Oct. 4, 1960 2,634,183 Derman Apr. 7, 1953 2,572,333 Greitzer Oct. 23, 1951 2,556,943 Reisman Jun. 12, 1951 2,468,962 Czak May 3, 1949 ______________________________________
Moore teaches a convertible table having a top suggesting a dining table, however, when removed through the use of interlocking brackets, a game field is available suitable for playing pool or billiards.
Stotter takes the first approach described employing a laminated vinyl cover with a soft and resilient foam backing. In order to fold and achieve a desirable dead-hang characteristic of the drop panels, the foam is omitted and the vinyl is set-scored on the creases. This procedure allows the cover to conform smartly to the shape of the table and presents cushioned panels on the top and all side faces of the table.
Derman teaches a card table top using four similar paperboard quarter sections hinged together leaving some sections free to fold into the minimum space. The rigid sections have curved outer peripheral edges allowing a square table, such as a collapsible card table to be extended into a round configuration.
Greitzer discloses a two surface table, one underneath, consisting primarily of a large central matted area bordered by pockets or recesses. The top surface is in two or more parts that slide outward for removal or are locked into position to form a larger dining surface.
Reisman employs a supplementary table top of rigid material which may be securely fixed over a smaller table. The top is held in place by blocking members and clamping members disposed under the top interfacing with the parent table.
Czak directs his attention to extending the surface of a card table using strips under the top and hinges to allow the rigid top to fold into a small space.
It will be noted that prior art has limited its direction to rigid tops that attach in some manner and are folded for storage. While Stotter looks toward a pliable top, his direction is limited to using soft foam backing for matting only.